Hechizos ancestrales
by Mikc
Summary: Los hechizos antiguos aún tienen validez en la actualidad.
1. Corazón del sol

Corazón del sol

Por fin llegó a esa plaza con tanta gente aglutinada, pues es un lugar algo pequeño y ese día hay un festival, donde su amigo bailará una canción antigua, la razón por la que fue invitado a ese espectáculo.

— ¡Güerito! ¡Llegaste!— México no duda en abrazar a su amigo; Canadá todavía no se acostumbra a este tipo de afecto, aunque tampoco le molesta la calidez del otro, se limita a corresponder el abrazo.

— Igual me da gusto verte.

— Qué bueno que ´´vinistes´´— el moreno se fija en las señas hechas por un compañero suyo, la danza va a comenzar. — Uy ya vuelvo, vas a ver cómo me enseñó a bailar mi ´´abue´´ Azteca — Se desamarra el cabello, dejándolo libre ante el viento.

Matt sigue con la mirada a su amigo mientras corre; siempre se le antojó un tanto infantil (la estatura algo baja de Rafael ayuda en esto). Pero, aparte, la energía desbordada que lo caracteriza, sin contar que siempre ha tenido sus ojos cerrados, al más puro estilo italiano, en realidad nadie sabe cuál es su color. Se le hace interesante el traje de guerrero águila que trae puesto con orgullo el moreno. Y comienza la música. Principia una sinfonía en flauta rústica, los movimientos de Rafael son pausados y suaves, el público calla. Repentinamente comienzan a sonar los tambores, seguidos del baile propiamente dicho. Los pasos de México se volvieron muy enérgicos, dinámicos y precisos. El rubio debe admitir que el mexicano se ve atractivo, incluso místico; Canadá no puede evitar sonrosarse al verle danzar así. Ahora entiende porque la canción se llama ´´Corazón del sol´´; ya ni sabe si la música va al ritmo de su corazón o si es este quien bombea junto a la mentada canción.

Entonces ocurre: México abre sus ojos. Canadá se da cuenta que le mira fijamente los suyos. Son negros, profundos como un cielo nocturno, tan felinos y penetrantes como si le mirase un jaguar; no puede dejar de verles, se sonroja más abriendo sus pupilas violetas. Ya es tarde… sin querer queriendo Matt ha quedado hechizado.

* * *

Hola a todo mundo, yo aquí de nuevo con esta pequeña historia, la cuál se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba esta rollita: www. youtube watch ? v= v Lgon h EHllc (namás junten los espacios), espero la escuchen, a la vez que se imaginen a México bailando. Espero y les agrade el minific como la canció.


	2. Ojos de aurora

Ojos de aurora

— ¡Pero qué frío hace!— Comenta México frotando sus manos enguantadas, en un intento de tomar calor— no importa, puedo aguantar.

— Si quieres nos regresamos— Le dice Canadá a su amigo, sonriendo.

— No te apures güerito que traigo mi chamarra y mi jorongo. Además ¡Vamos a ir al lugar donde antes te llevaba tu abuela!

— Sí, mi abuelita Inuit me llevaba a muchos lados y me contaba muchos cuentos, aunque no me parecía a ella.— Menciona el rubio con un dejo de tristeza. México inmediatamente toma conciencia de esto.

— Apuesto a que a ella eso ni le importaba, de seguro te quería, y te sigue queriendo.

Bien dicen que las sonrisas son contagiosas. La amplia mueca del moreno se plasma en la cara de su amigo rubio.

— Por cierto, te ves lindo con tu anorak.

A la sonrisa del canadiense le agregamos otro ingrediente que es el rubor de sus mejillas. Siguen caminando sintiendo la nieve bajo sus pies, vigilados por un cielo estrellado invernal, llegan fuera del bosque que antes los cubría con sus grandes pinos, ya están en un lugar despejado, en una pequeña loma, mientras el aire se entretiene golpeando la cara de ambos.

— Falta poco para que comience.

— Eso espero, nunca he visto algo así.

— Créeme, son hermosas.

Inicia la razón por la que están aguantando el frío. El cielo se colma de luces serpentinas y coloridas, Rafael abre sus ojos, realmente estupefacto, pues jamás había visto algo parecido.

— Es hermoso— voltea a ver a su acompañante, quien no tiene puestos sus lentes.

Hay algo que brilla en Canadá, él se percata de la contemplación del otro y hacen contacto visual: ante México se presentan los ojos de aurora. La mirada de Matt tiene, por cuenta propia, esas idénticas luces que se encuentran en el cielo, es lo más bello que existe en el mundo; sus orbes violetas combina con los reflejos verdes y rosáceos, imposible dejar de verlos, deslumbrantes. El mexicano recuerda lo que hace tiempo le dijo su abuela ´´los hechizos más antiguos son los del alma, y estos se efectúan a través de la mirada´´. Se sonríe al cederle la razón.

* * *

Y se acabó, ojalá sea de su agrado y como en la mini historia anterior, dejo un video para que lo escuchen y se imaginen los ojos de Canadá: www. youtube watch? v = fNAKH4KdRY0; sé que tengo otra historia pendiente, pero tambíen tengo tareas y examenes pendientes (¿A quien no le pasa?) pero ya mero salgo de clases y continuaré con la pendiente y con otros proyectos jajjaja. Pues que se la pasen chido y luego nos wachamos.


End file.
